


Mini Bot

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Fluff, Gen, community: cybertronians, shrink ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod has a "little" problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Bot

**Author's Note:**

> for the "Primus, I shrunk the Transformers!" challenge at the Cybertronians community at deviantArt.

The whole thing was a bit of a blur.

One moment, he was fighting hand to hand with Drag Strip, the next he was being scooped up into _really_ large blue hands. Starscream was screeching something about misfires and Megatron's incompetence as he was carried away.

Hot Rod might have remembered more, if he hadn't become violently motion sick while they were running and purged all over Optimus' hands.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I don't have a clue, Optimus," Ratchet reported tiredly. "He's perfectly functional, aside from his gyro-sensors ending a bit of realignment. There isn't a thing wrong with him. Aside from the obvious, anyway."

Hot Rod crossed his arms and glared as the two mechs talked--literally--over his head.

"Wheeljack is looking into finding a way to reverse the process, but it seems likely that we'll need whatever Starscream's machine was in order to do it."

Optimus sighed and gave the shrunken mech a sympathetic look. "It seems that you could be this size for some time. I suggest that you stay here--"

The Autobot leader was cut off by matching protests from Hot Rod and Ratchet. The medic merely looked annoyed, but the human-sized bot looked angry.

"No way, Prime. If there's nothing wrong with me, I'm not staying in medbay."

"He's right," Ratchet added. "I can't make him stay."

"Very well. But I must insist that you have an escort around base, until the others have time to adapt to your new stature."

"Not a chance, Prime." Hot Rod's frown deepened. "That doesn't work for Spike or Carly and it's not going to work on me. Not when everyone already knows to watch their feet."

Optimus sighed again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hi, Roddy!" Daniel chirped as he opened the door.

Without giving the mech a chance to reply, Daniel launched himself into Hot Rod's arms with a fairly impressive leap and hugged his Cybertronian friend as tightly as he could. Despite his melancholy at his current circumstance, Daniel's enthusiasm made him feel better about it. The child had adored him from the moment Carly had placed the infant in his (incredibly nervous) hand six years ago, and now they would be able to interact on the same level. At least until Wheeljack, and probably Perceptor, found a way to un-shrink him.

And as the human child held onto him and babbled about all the amazing adventures they were going to have, Hot Rod thought it might not be as bad as he feared.  



End file.
